El Caminante Azul
by LughOnG
Summary: El Caminante busca la verdadera razón de su lucha con ella... ¿Sera resuelto su conflicto de manera fructifera? Puertas de Agua, Variadas Dimensiones... Tecnicas y escenarios de diversos universos: Inuyasha, Avatar, Pokemon, RO, Samurai X, FF Tactics, etc
1. La Puerta de Agua

**El Caminante Azul**  
**Capitulo I (Intro)**  
**La Puerta de Agua**

Me encontraba en un cuarto negro... sentado, no tenía idea de que hacía ahí... Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no quería moverme, me daba un poco de miedo. Pasaron como veinte minutos y todo seguía igual, no había viento, sonido, nada, ni a hablar me atrevía, presentía que estaban observando cada movimiento que hacía, cada centímetro cuadrado de oxígeno que entraba por mi nariz era visto, bueno, eso suponía... Dos minutos más pasaron al mirar mi reloj y el silencio fue roto por unos pasos... La oscuridad fue rota por una luz que solo iluminaba un sendero de piedra que se mostraba frente a mí, se extendía del infinito a la derecha hasta el infinito a la izquierda, los pasos se acercaban desde la izquierda (mi izquierda): uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, un caminar tan pausado que, según lo que pensé, la persona que los poseía no tenía nada deprisa, pero tampoco iba lento... bueno si es que era humano...

Los pasos se escuchaban como si estuvieran justo enfrente, pero nada había aparecido aun... hasta que por el fondo vino caminando algo... estaba lejos y solo veía la silueta. Avanzó un poco más y le pude ver la ropa... Un pantalón de tela azul (jeans), una camisa azul y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul, bastante amante de ese color. Avanzó un poco más y pude ver su cara, no me cabía en la cabeza que estaba haciendo él ahí, bueno, lo estaba conociendo hace poco, conversaba harto con él, pero verlo ahí, caminando, si que era extraño.

Su cara era la misma de siempre... entre aburrido y serio, pelo corto para alguien que es corto en lo que expresa. No, él no es aburrido, solo se ve como si lo estuviera.

Siguió caminando y ya estaba como a dos metros de mí, lo que me sorprendió es que no se fijo en mí al pasar, ya sé que estaba oscuro, pero ni tanto para que ni siquiera notara mi presencia, Así que me pare y lo seguí, no lo llamé de inmediato. Caminamos por cinco minutos y todavía no se daba cuenta... Así que aclare mi garganta y dije: - Oye... ¿No te vas a dar vuelta a saludar a un amigo? Que extraño... no me escuchó... pensé en ese momento en que quizás ese lugar me hacía hablar más bajo, pero trate otra vez:

- ¡OYE!¡AQUÍ, TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!

Pero nada... me acerqué más a él, que sin reparo seguía caminando, con esa cara tan neutra y ese paso tan decidido. Hasta me puse enfrente de él haciéndole señas con la mano y ni así se dio cuenta... Solo ahí me di cuenta de que no me veía ni me oía... Bueno, entonces decidí detenerlo. Me puse enfrente de él, si chocando conmigo se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí...

Les juro que es muy raro que alguien te traspase... él se acercó más y ya casi chocaba, justo enfrente de mi cara vi sus ojos y luego la nada, porque siguió caminando y yo no era más obstáculo que el aire...

- ¡QUE MIERDA PASA ACÁ!¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! -grité ya desesperado con tanta confusión- ¡OYE!¿De verdad no me oyes...?

Me respondió el silencio, se alejaba más y yo no le perdí el paso, el camino seguía siendo el mismo y la oscuridad también, parecía una correa transportadora sin fin.

Ya más calmado y después de seguirlo por media hora más, en silencio comencé a escuchar la inconfundible voz del pelmazo que tenía enfrente caminando.

>>¿Qué hago yo acá?¿A donde voy?¿Qué es esto?

- Hasta que por fin hablaste -le reclamé creyendo que al fin me escuchaba.

>>Debo seguir, siento que debo.

-Oye... ¿Qué crees que hacemos acá? -le pregunté sin dejar de seguirlo.

>>¿Hasta donde llega esto?

- Ya pu´ respóndeme -le dije.

Es obvio que no me respondiera, me puse nuevamente a caminar de espaldas frente a él y me di cuenta que seguía escuchando su voz...

- Maldición -me dije al caer en cuenta que no me hablaba a mí- que... ¿Qué onda?

Nada de onda, me di cuenta, dos segundos después, de que escuchaba lo que pensaba... Que absurdo es escuchar a alguien sin poder hablarle.

- Bueno, por lo menos no hablaré totalmente solo -me dije mientras lo veía acelerar el paso.

- ¡AH! Estoy cansado de esto, quiero salir de aquí -se gritó así mismo el niño.

Parece que el grito hizo algo... unos metros más allá apareció algo, como una muralla, que desteñía enormemente del negro de todo y del blanco del sendero. Al llegar a la muralla (que por cierto era azul) mi amigo noto algo raro... era transparente y emitía una luz muy tenue que iba ganando fuerza y que dejaba todo bañado de un hermoso azul perlado y brillante.

-Vamos, tócala, haz algo, el aburrimiento me mata -dije yo, con la intención que se le ocurriera algo.

>>¿Será la salida?

- Obvio que sí -le dije al sordo.

Solo analizó durante diez segundos luego posó su mano en la muralla, esta onduló bellamente justo en el punto donde mi amigo había tocado.

>>¿Agua?

-¡Agua! -exclamé- ¿Qué es?¿Una... puerta de agua?

Puso la mano nuevamente y la hundió en la puerta de agua, la saco y pudo sentir por un momento esa fresca sensación cuando te cubre el agua, pero, por muy extraño que suene, sin mojarse.

>>Hm... esto le da un nuevo significado a "hay que tirarse a la piscina"

-Vamos entra... -dije- vamos...

Y así lo hizo, metió el brazo que pronto pudo ver rodeado de agua y luego pasó el cuerpo, se sentía muy bien, no estaba mojado pero ese frío que te rodea al mojarte lo rodeaba ahora, y no se molesto en aguantar la respiración, supuso correctamente que esta agua lo iba a dejar respirar

Justo enfrente de él estaba la luz azulada, como otra puerta, ya con un poco más de confianza metió la mano, y luego el brazo y luego el cuerpo y desapareció en ese haz de luz rectangular.

Yo... bueno yo... estaba cien por cien atontado y solo al verlo desaparecer atiné a seguirlo, pase por el agua y me sentí revitalizado. Salte luego por el haz de luz, todo el paisaje me cambió...

**FIN DE LA INTRO...**


	2. Sabiduria RObada

**Capitulo II**

**Sabiduría RObada.**

Era hermoso ver ese prado bajo mis pies, aunque el radiante sol me hubiera encandilado, obvio, estaba en un cuarto negro… Realmente no podía distinguir donde estaba, mi amigo estaba caminando más allá y su ropa había cambiado. No lo podía creer…

¿Por qué tengo ropa de Sage de Ragnarok?

Un Sage… Para los que no lo saben, Ragnarok es un juego online donde existen distintos trabajos, magias y habilidades y un Sage es un Sabio, ocupa los poderes de los elementos de la naturaleza y hechizos de potenciación para sus magias. El traje era una túnica larga, abierta en el medio con un agregado extra sobre los hombros y un cuello alto.

-La raja –me dije- entonces estamos en Rune Midgard.

Eso es el mundo de Ragnarok, es como: nosotros, la Tierra.

Los árboles se extendían de un lado al otro, dejando ver caminos, senderos que seguramente habían sido recorridos por muchos guerreros… Senderos que estaban llenos de monstruos.

Bueno, luego de esa filosofada técnica acerca del lugar donde estaba, recién me "DI" cuenta, que "ESTABA" ahí, reaccione con un.

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡Estamos en Ragnarok!¡No puede ser!

Y como queriendo responder a eso, de entre los arbustos apareció una masa de gelatina con cara, saltando alegremente, era de color rosado y se acercó a mí, me atravesó y fue donde mi amigo.

-¿Un poring? –se dijo- estas cosas son más tiernas en persona.

El viento soplaba fresco y las hojas se movían al son de una canción silenciosa, mi amigo disfrutó el paisaje por un segundo, yo hice lo mismo… Lástima que la tranquilidad fue rota por una puerta de agua… igual a la que habíamos usado para salir.

La puerta se abrió de la nada, unos veinte metros delante de nosotros y una mano comenzó a salir de ella, delgada y de aspecto delicado, luego el cuerpo de una niña, delgada y con un traje de Sage también, pero obviamente de mujer, esto era: un traje como de baño, telas cayendo por diversos lados del traje y un artefacto en forma de medialuna cuadrada que flotaba sobre los hombros.

La niña cayó suavemente y levanto la cara, llevaba lentes y sus facciones eran una mezcla de seguridad, aburrimiento y seriedad, al momento de ver a mi amigo, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-¡La última persona con la cual me hubiera gustado encontrarme!

-Vaya, yo opino lo mismo –mirándola despectivo- ¡Ah si! Lindo traje…

-¿Qué? –se preguntó mientras se miraba- ¡NO!¡Esto es muy poca ropa!

-Ja, ja ¿Y a donde se fue tu seguridad? –atacó mi amigo.

-A ninguna parte… -aclaró ella poniéndose seria- parece que vamos a pelear otra vez.

Yo no podía estar más boquiabierto… esa niña yo la conocía, solía hablarle un poco y sabía que se llevaba mal con mi amigo, pero… yo sentí que en ese lugar se atacaban con mucha más libertad, claro, porque pensaban que estaban solos.

Se miraron con deprecio por un rato… eso estaba muy tenso, yo me alejé unos metros y me dediqué a ver la escena.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la niña sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-En el mundo de Ragnarok –respondió- ¿Lo conoces?

-¿El juego online? Sí, lo conozco –se miro las ropas- pero no sé que soy o de que estoy vestida… aunque… siento poder dentro de mí.

-Vaya –dijo mi amigo levantando la ceja- que coincidencia.

-Hm… me parece que estás un poco aburrido ¿O no? –dijo ella.

-Contigo enfrente, como no –molestó en respuesta.

-Ya empezaste… -suspiro la niña- me parece que quieres iniciar el enfrentamiento.

-En eso no te equivocas, tonta -respondió- vamos a ver quien maneja mejor estos poderes.

-No te pongas tan seguro, idiota.

Yo me comía las uñas y el poring se escabullo en los arbustos, como si hubiera entendido el ambiente… La pradera estaba perfecta para un enfrentamiento, el viento se detuvo, los dos se miraban.

No se que hace ella aquí… pero me colma la paciencia cada ves que hablamos

Veo que lo que pensaba mi amigo no era muy distinto de lo que hablaba… Me acomodé y esperé, una batalla se venía y presentía que aunque no hubieran ocupado un Sage antes, conocerían todo…

-¿Por qué chocaran tanto nuestros genios? –preguntó mi amigo rompiendo la tensión.

-Porque tu intentas ser mejor que yo –respondió ofendida.

-No lo intento ¡LO SOY! –exclamo él en respuesta.

-¡Ja! Eso lo vamos a ver.

Mi amigo se busco algo dentro de la túnica, sacó un bastón, tosco y rudimentario pero aparentemente poderoso, la niña lo llevaba en la espalda, lo empuñaron al mismo tiempo… Luego se escuchó un grito:

-_¡DELUGE!_ –gritó la niña.

-_¡DELUGE!_ –gritó mi amigo.

Una especie de aura de color azul comenzó a rodearlos y se extendió en el suelo. (_este hechizo potencia los ataques de tipo agua, en Ragnarok manifestados con hielo)._

-_¡FROST DIVER! _–conjuró la niña, al tiempo que una columna de hielo avanzaba rápidamente a mi amigo.

-_¡COLD BOLT! _–conjuró mi amigo. Una gran cantidad de hielo comenzó a aparecer sobre la niña.

El impacto fue doble, mi amigo salió volando con el ataque mientras la niña recibía lo trozos de hielo.

-¡Ríndete! –grito ella levantándose bastante lastimada.

-¡Estas loca! Un poco de hielo no me pega tanto –respondió él arrodillándose.

Avanzaron corriendo, mi amigo arremetió con el bastón desde arriba, ella lo intercepto cruzado, lanzó una patada que él salto, chocaron los bastones y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¿Por qué chocaron tanto nuestros genios? –preguntó ahora la niña, empujando.

-Porque TU intentas ser mejor que yo –respondió forcejeando.

Esa es la razón… pero…

Se separaron, se miraron… respiraban agitadamente… se miraron, respiraron… comenzaron a caminar circularmente y luego:

-_¡STORM GUST!_ –gritó él.

-_¡STORM GUST!_ –gritó ella.

Este hechizo se demora un poco en realizarse (casteo), caminaron mientras se formaban dos tormentas de hielo.

-Vamos a ver quien cae primero –desafió la niña con la mirada.

-Vamos a ver si te congelas a la primera- respondió él.

Las dos tormentas de hielo desataron todo su poder sobre los dos, recibieron como ocho o diez golpes de ráfagas congelantes, increíblemente sin demostrar cansancio o ganas de rendirse. La tormenta terminó en unos segundos y en lugar donde se encontraban los dos hacía un momento solo había dos bloques de hielo…

-¡NO! Se congelaron –exclamé con emoción- habrá que esperar.

El efecto del _Deluge _aun continuaba y el suelo seguía con la bella aura azul perlado, los dos bloques estaban ahí, dentro del aura, hubiera sido una hermosa escena si no fueran ellos los que estaban dentro del hielo. La escarcha dejada por la tormenta lo hacía ver más invernal, parecía una escultura de hielo gigante.

-¡Por fin se descongelaron! –le dije a la nada.

El hielo se rompió en mil pedazos y cayeron los dos al suelo, jadeando. El _Deluge_ terminó su efecto y todo volvió a lo que era antes, un verde prado.

Levantaron las miradas…

-¿Tuviste suficiente? –dijo él desde el suelo- ¿O te ataco de nuevo?

-¡JA! A… eso le… llamas atacar –respondió con dificultad.

-Admítelo… te gane –dijo él mientras se paraba- pero… todavía no se porque nos peleamos.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó- te detesto… eso es lo único que vale además yo…

Colapsó… se desplomó, yo pude ver como la fatiga y el daño le gano a la niña. Quedo tirada boca abajo, mi amigo reaccionó solo abriendo harto los ojos, pero se detuvo… luego comenzó:

-¡Oye! Vamos despierta –le decía mientras la movía- ¡OYE! Despierta tonta no creo que…

El también se desmayo… lo había visto también… se derrumbo justo al lado de la niña… parecían como si hubieran estado durmiendo juntos, los dos juntos.

Todo se me apagó, rápidamente, de manera violenta, ya ni veía la verde pradera, ni los bosques a mí alrededor, ni los cuerpos tirados unos metros más allá, es como si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, pero estaban abiertos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS…**


	3. Al Filo del Samurai

**Capitulo III…**

**Al Filo del Samurai…**

>>¡No veo nada!¡Ah!¡A donde se fue esa tonta!

-Nuevamente agradezco el poder escuchar sus pensamientos –me dije en la oscuridad.

Seguimos en silencio por cinco minutos… yo solo escuchaba.

>>Casi le gano… casi le gano

>>Me sentí extraño atacándola, no puedo explicarlo

>>Me pregunto como salgo de aquí

Hubiera pensado eso antes, ya que al hacerlo apareció una puerta de agua en el suelo, iluminando todo con un baño azul perlado y resultó que yo estaba como cinco pasos de mi camino que estaba acostado.

>>Ya era hora, estaba más aburrido

-Bien dicho –dije al que no me escuchaba.

Saltó por la puerta y lo seguí, todo se encandiló por un segundo y luego…

-¡Ahhhhhh!¡MIS PIERNAS! –grité al sentir el dolor.

Mi amigo rodaba ágilmente y se paraba, yo me lamentaba con los ojos llorosos, en ese momento reflexioné:

-Puedo ser muy invisible y traspasar algunas cosas, pero… ¡Ouch! Si se trata del suelo…

>>Y… ¿A dónde caí ahora?

Vi a mi alrededor… nos encontrábamos dentro de una edificación hecha de madera antigua, variados pergaminos estaban colgados en las paredes y el suelo (también de madera) relucía y reflejaba bajo nuestros pies… pero… no me reflejaba a mí…

-¡Un dojo! –exclamé.

>>¡Un dojo!

Un dojo… el aspecto oriental no podía ser más evidente… afuera era de noche y un resplandor azul bañaba los eternos bosques, llovía poderosamente y un trueno se dejó oír a lo lejos… la ropa de mi amigo había cambiado.

-¡Un SAMURAI! –dije- Que armadura más genial.

>>Bonito color, me pregunto si…

Mi amigo tenía puesta una armadura samurai, de color azul, bueno, estas armaduras son totalmente diferentes a una medieval…Son placas chapadas y fragmentadas que están puestas sobre el cuerpo, dando movilidad increíble y haciendo ver al que la usa imponente y poderoso… una Katana ceñía el cinto del faldón de la armadura.

>>Linda espada

-Es una… es, es una –me calmé y dije- ¡Murasame!

Murasame, la espada de una leyenda que poseía un poder oscuro y su contraparte era una espada llamada Masamune, la leyenda contaba que las espadas siempre encontraban alguien que las portara y siempre terminaban en empate…

>>Hm… es una espada Murasame, que bueno que me tocó esta

Mi amigo se puso a practicar un rato, yo me senté y me pregunté si la niña aparecería… Esto era demasiado extraño… luego escuché.

>>¿Qué busco?¿Por qué peleo?

Ni yo sabía eso… solo era un testigo invisible de todo…

-¿Qué tanto practicas estúpido? –se oyó la voz de la niña.

-Veo que me encontraste… -respondió con frialdad él- ¿No te dolió cuando te derribe hace rato?

-¡JA! Tú no quedaste tan bien ¿O no?

La niña portaba un hermosa armadura de samurai, de color azul, con los mismas placas distribuidas de manera distinta, algunas telas y una cola de caballo para su pelo… la parte que más resaltaba era… eh… el busto… que poseía un adorno de gota en medio… mi amigo se quedó mirándola un buen rato (a la gota no a ella).

-¡Que me estás mirado! -gritó ella tapándose sobre la armadura- ¡Me estas provocando de nuevo!

-¿Qué? Eh… no, no, no yo no miraba ahí, digo si, pero yo no quería ver eso, pero ¡AH! –gritó- ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Empuñó su espada rápidamente, ella desenfundó la suya y, como había supuesto, tenía la espada contraria, la…

-¡Masamune! –exclamé- justo el enemigo contra enemigo, el humano con espada versus su contraparte…

-Bonita espada… -dijo él calmado- ¿Es la Masamune?¿No?

-¡AH! Estás bien informado –respondió- y esa es… ¿Murasame?

-Si… ¿Vas a atacar a que? –la desafió- ¿O tienes miedo?

-¡Ya! Te condenaste –gritó.

Ella avanzó con la espada de frente, mi amigo salto y cayo detrás, empuñó la katana y gritó:

-_¡TECNICA DE LA MEDIA LUNA!_ –subiendo violentamente un golpe

-No me atraparas así –dijo ella mientras bloqueaba.

Se separó con un salto rápido hacia atrás, empuño la katana hacia atrás y…

-_¡KAZE NO KIZU! _(viento cortante) –lanzó ella mientas múltiples ráfagas de viento azul salían de su arma hacía él.

-_¡KONGOSOHA! _(lanza de diamantes) –gritó él, de su katana salieron trozos de diamantes azules.

Las ráfaga de viento impactó con la diamantes… hubo una polvareda por un momento, la dispersarse ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

-¡Ah! Te escondes muy bien ¿No? –habló él desde la nada.

-Y tu escondes bien tu presencia… -respondió ella- ¿Salimos?

-Las damas primero –dijo sarcástico- adelante…

-¡JA! Ahora te pones caballero…

Hubo un rápido destello de luz y aparecieron, estaban uno frente al otro, a la distancia de un beso, se notaban que sabían esconderse porque no se habían sentido… Se separaron, un poco sonrojados y luego arremetieron el uno contra el otro, varios golpes consecutivos, fueron acelerando al punto que no pude ver todos los golpes, solo veía destellos y escuchaba el sonido de los metales chocando, deseando impactar, vibrando por la cercanía del enemigo y rabiando por no acertar…

-¡Tu nunca te cansas! –exclamó él.

-¡Eso significa que estás perdiendo! –respondió riendo mientras tiraba otro golpe.

-¡Nunca dije nada de eso! –gritó mientras bloqueaba- ¡Ya me cansé!

-¿Ah si?

-_¡KOUTETSU KNIFE!_ –convocó el niño, comenzó a girar la katana y un humo azul marino se comenzaba a arremolinarse, pequeños truenos azules se acumularon en el giro.

-¿Un ataque mágico? –preguntó ella mientras observaba- con que quieres terminar esto…

-¡Toma esto! –gritó al detener el giro de la katana.

Todo el círculo de energía y humo se expandió a la redonda, abarcando casi toda la construcción. Ella reaccionó rápido, medio segundo para lo siguiente: flectó la pierna y la otra la estiró, levantó la mano con la katana y la puso oblicua, sosteniendo la punta con la otra mano…

-_¡GATOTSU RAPID HIT!_ –lanzó ella luego de hacer la posición, salió disparada como rayo en dirección al niño, un destello horizontal se vio de un lado al otro.

El niño seguía con la katana levantada, la niña ahora se encontraba en el otro extremo del cuarto…

-No sé como lo hiciste… -empezó a hablar el niño- pero, pero me dite muy fuerte…

-¡JA!¿Creías que me ibas a atrapar? –respondió orgullosa.

En todo el costado izquierdo de la armadura de mi amigo había una gran abertura… El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, la lluvia seguía cayendo poderosamente y otro trueno se dejo oír afuera… Los trozos de armadura se rompieron y el costado de mi amigo quedó descubierto… con una gran herida por donde había pasado la katana.

-Eso… no se… volverá a… repetir –jadeó él antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó ella- ya era hora de que cayeras.

El cuerpo de mi amigo ya no se movía… ella enfundo su katana, un poco temerosa y dijo:

-Pero… pero… ¡OYE DESPIERTA! –se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado- oye… ¡Que hice!¡OYE DESPIE…

Hasta allí llegó su arrepentimiento… los rayos azules del ataque de mi amigo no habían fallado… y ella se había estado aguantado el dolor todo este rato…

La mano de ella rodeaba el cuello de mi amigo… nuevamente la escena era romántica en cierto sentido… si no hubiera sido por la lluvia fuertísima, por los rayos azules, por los truenos poderosos y por el silencio al interior…

Tanto poder desatado, tanto odio… pero… en todo eso había algo escondido.

Todo se me apagó, rápidamente, de manera violenta, ya no veía la madera del dojo, ni los bosques afuera, ni escuchaba los truenos, ni veía los rayos, ni el resplandor azul, ni los cuerpos tirados unos metros más allá, es como si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, pero estaban abiertos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES…**


	4. Un Choque de Tsunami

**Capitulo IV**

**Un Choque de Tsunami**

>>¡Otra vez lo mismo!

-Si… tienes razón, me gustaría salir al tiro –apoyé el pensamiento.

>>Me derribó… me derribó ¿Cómo lo hizo?

>>Subestimé… la subestimé… No pasará de nuevo

>>Y… ¿Dónde me mandaron ahora?

>>¡NO VEO NADA! Odio este cuarto negro…

-En realidad… esto te permite reflexionar ¿O no? –lo ataqué sin sentido.

El silencio se mantuvo durante un rato… solo escuchaba la agitada respiración de mi amigo…

>>¡Esto vez no se me escapa la imbécil!

>>¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?¿Por qué? Es diferente al odio…

Puerta de agua al instante… enfrente de él, puesta diagonalmente y flotando en el aire… El azul perlado inundaba nuevamente, él estaba acostado unos metros más allá… tomo impulso y en un acto, a mi parecer en ese momento, bastante idiota, se lanzó en clavado hacía la puerta… Si, ya sé que es una puerta de AGUA… pero… ¿Por qué un clavado?

-Bueno… te sigo –le dije al rastro de su presencia.

Tomé impulso y me lancé de "bombita" porque yo no se tirarme clavados… ¿Qué?¿Acaso les molesta¿AH?

Al traspasar la puerta pude ver a mi amigo cayendo perfectamente en el agua… yo caí también y la sensación de caer en el agua sin salpicar es bastante extraña, de verdad. Él nadó hacía una orilla y al salir pude ver que su ropa había cambiado.

Tenía unos pantalones cortos azules una polera manga corta con distintas tonalidades de azul en degradación, un gorro bastante posero con el signo de una gota en la parte superior, zapatillas y un cinturón con un objeto esférico en el borde.

-¿¡Y esta ropa que onda!? –reaccionó enojado al verse.

-¡Oye! Agradece que cambias de ropa por lo menos, la mía es siempre la misma –le respondí sin sentido.

>>Donde estará ella…

El paisaje era imponente, era como un estadio natural, las rocas cubrían el sector como paredes, pero dejaban entrar el agua por abajo… En el centro había una arena circular grande, con un dibujo de un círculo y este con una línea en el diámetro y un círculo en el centro.

>>Que eso no sea lo que creo que es

Cuatro pilares en los bordes y varias balsas que esparcidas flotaban en el agua, eran lo último de la escena.

-Veo que estás sorprendido –habló la voz de la niña- eres estúpido.

-Nuevamente te digo… que lindo traje –le dijo al ver que salía detrás de un pilar-¿No te parece?

Bueno… él… no se equivocaba, llevaba un bikini azul, un pareo en la parte inferior, de color azul marino, una bandana azul claro y obvio, sus lentes. Además llevaba el mismo cinturón que él, con un objeto esférico en el borde.

-¡Ahhh!¡No me mires! –le dijo dándose vuelta- esto es menos ropa que la otra vez.

-Hm… pero yo creo que te ves her… -paró en seco y dijo- eh… pero… la ropa no es importante, te derrotare igual.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? –le preguntó un poco sonrojada.

-Eh… que… te ves –pero se dio cuenta y dijo- ¡NADA IDIOTA!¡Que te voy a vencer!

-Claro… como me venciste hace un rato ¿No? –le recordó.

-Eso fue un error tonto- le respondió avergonzado- ahora será diferente.

Me acomodé en un borde para observar mejor, en sus miradas todavía había odio… pero… algo había cambiado…

-¿Por qué chocaran tanto nuestros genios? –preguntó él.

-¡Que importa la razón! El punto es que me molestas sin razón.

-Tú haces lo mismo, no te hagas la inocente –reclamó él.

>>¿Qué busco con todo esto?

-Lo mismo me pregunto –dije al oír eso.

-Algunas veces… me gustaría… desearía –pero las palabras le salían demasiado atropelladas a mi amigo.

-¿Te gustaría que? –interrumpió ella.

Pero se calló… su interior lo traicionaba, no pensaba lo que decía… decidió pelear nuevamente.

-Estoy listo… -tomo el objeto circular y presionó un botón que tenía, este se agrando y luego lo lanzó gritando- ¡_Pokebola_ ve!

La Pokebolacayó en el circulo central, de ella salió una criatura grande, como una tortuga gigante, con una cara seria y dos cañones en la parte superior de los hombros.

-¡No puede ser! –me paré impresionado- ¡Un _Blastoise_!

_Blastoise_, _pokemon_ de agua, evolución de _Wartortle_ y este de _Squirtle_, bastante poderoso… Ja, ja, ja. Parezco _Pokedex_ (enciclopedia electrónica pokemon).

-Buen pokemon… pero no será suficiente contra el mío –afirmó ella.

-Vaya, veo que ya tuviste tiempo de verlo –le dijo un tanto harto.

-¡_Feraligart_!¡SAL DE AHÍ! –gritó mientras lanzaba su Pokebola.

La Pokebola cayó en su extremo, frente a mi amigo y su pokemon, de ella salió una criatura igual de grande, con forma humanoide, cara alargada y afilados colmillos saliendo de una poderosa mandíbula.

Feraligart es un pokemon con forma de cocodrilo. Pero bípedo, es la evolución de _Croconaw_ y este de _Totodile… _¡Soy un Pokedex humano!

-Supongo que esta batalla puede comenzar… -dijo ella mirando despectiva.

-Cuando tú quieras…

Los pokemon transmitían mucho del rencor de sus entrenadores y se miraban de igual manera que estos… Los dos gritaron:

-¡ATACA!

Los pokemon se abalanzaron sobre su enemigo, forcejeando con sus desarrollados brazos, solo se escuchaba la tensión muscular de tanta fuerza…

>>Necesito saber porque peleo

-Y yo necesito saber porque soy tan sexy –agregué bromeando.

Los pokemon se separaron y sus entrenadores gritaron:

-¡_HIDRO BOMBA _Blastoise!

-¡_HIDRO BOMBA _Feraligart!

Blastoise apuntó rápidamente sus cañones y Feraligart abrió su boca, los dos lanzaron un potente chorro de agua, con demasiada presión, los ataques impactaron y una lluvia momentánea baño a los entrenadores…

>>Se ve… tan linda…

-Vaya… eso no te lo niego –dije mientras sentía el agua caer- que extraño, cambiaste de pensamiento amigo.

La escena se veía congelada… era una lluvia repentina, cada gota reflejaba un pequeño arco iris ya que el sol estaba fuerte y alto… Era lindo ver eso con un día tan soleado y despejado…

-¡¿Por qué peleamos?! – le preguntó el niño a la niña.

-Porque… porque… -dejo ver un gesto de alegría en su delgada cara, pero solo por un segundo- porque… tu… me haces sentir…

-¿Qué cosa? A ver… -interrumpió interesado.

-Tu… me haces sentir –ella cerró los ojos- me haces sentir ¡ENOJADA!¡TE DETESTO!¡Feraligart _Cuchillada_!

Su pokemon se abalanzó al Blastoise… Mi amigo casi no reacciona, estaba demasiado interesado en lo que ella quería decirle, apenas alcanzo a gritar:

-¡_Refugio_ ahora!

La gigantesca tortuga se metió en su caparazón. Feraligart fue rechazado por la protección…

-¡_Giro Rápido_! –ordenó mi amigo, su pokemon comenzó a girar sin salir del caparazón.

El Blastoise aceleraba en dirección a Feraligart, ella dijo:

-¡Feraligart, _Movimiento Sísmico_!

El Giro Rápido impactó de lleno en Feraligart, al último instante del giro, el Feraligart agarró el duro caparazón, detuvo el giro y dio un salto que, se los juro, ustedes nunca imaginarían para una criatura tan robusta y notablemente pesada.

Ya a unos treinta metros sobre nuestras cabezas, el pokemon de la niña comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, sin soltar a Blastoise…

Luego de muchos giros, el pokemon se puso boca abajo y comenzó a caer, sin dejar de girar.

-¡Eso lo va a destrozar! –exclamé con un poco de miedo, nunca había visto una variación así del Mov. Sísmico.

-Vamos a ver si tu tortuguita resiste –dijo ella con un poco de maldad.

-¡Lo hará! Y se levantará para acabar con esto –respondió él con seguridad.

La caída se venía rápidamente y antes que los dos impactaran el suelo mi amigo grito:

-¡Blastoise, _Hidro Cañón_ al piso!

Del caparazón de Blastoise salieron sus cañones y de estos un increíble disparo de agua, con más presión que una Hidro Bomba, ya que va cargada con energía además de solo presión. Amortiguó el golpe, pero no se salvó del impacto completo… Llegó tan fuerte que un gran agujero se formó en el centro de la arena, el caparazón yacía ahí, mientras Feraligart esperaba nuevas ordenes.

-¡Blastoise, sal de ahí, vamos! –ordenó mi amigo con u poco de angustia.

-No vales lo que dices… -aseguró ella- no rendiste lo que aparentabas…

-¡Blastoise!¡Blastoise! –gritó nuevamente, pero nada salió del caparazón.

-Eso significa, que sin duda alguna gané –sentenció ella mientras sacaba su pokebola para regresar a su pokemon.

Pero antes que pudiera seguir se quedo quieta, del caparazón, hace un momento inerte, comenzó a salir Blastoise, un poco lastimado pero con la misma mirada segura y las misma energías de su oponente.

-Yo sabía que él podía –dijo mi amigo aliviado- ¡Ya me cansé de ti! Esto se termina ahora…

-Eso lo veremos –dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¡_Danza de Lluvia_!

-¡_Danza de Lluvia_!

Los dos pokemon comenzaron a hacer una especia de baile y a gritar eufóricamente, hubiera sido gracioso si la tensión no hubiera sido tanta.

El cielo se nubló rápidamente, lo despejado dejo paso a un cúmulo de gigantescas nubes negras… ya nada alegre quedaba en el paisaje. La marea se comenzó a agitar y el rencor ya no daba más…

(Este ataque potencia ataques de agua)

-Es ahora o nunca –exclamó ella mientras la verdadera lluvia iniciaba.

-Necesito derrotarla -susurró él al sentir el agua caer del cielo.

-¡Feraligart _Surf_!

-¡Blastoise _Surf_!

-¡NO! –no me lo podía creer, la cosa se veía fea- ¡¿Por qué usaron eso?!

Verán… quizás encontraran mi reacción un poco exagerada… el ataque Surf se basa en controlar el agua para crear una ola y estrellarla contra el enemigo. Mi reacción fue esa porque con todo el poder de esos pokemon, más la Danza de Lluvia, más la ira y el rencor de los cuatro seres vivos que allí se debatían, no se formó una pequeña ola de diez metros… si no una GIGANTESCA OLA DE CINCUENTA METROS. El agua era negra al igual que el interior de los dos niños… negro como el cielo… negro… negro…. Negra como el agua que lloraban las nubes.

-¿Te gusta mi ola? –preguntó con satisfacción mi amigo mientras la monstruosa ola avanzaba detrás de él.

-No, la mía es mejor –dijo ella al elevarse su ola detrás- espero que las olas choquen… pero que luego queden en calma.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo él, la ola más cerca…

-Que esas olas no sean como nosotros, que chocamos y chocamos- comenzó a decir melancólica- espero que se calmen luego…

Al niño le hubiera encantado responder eso…

Las olas se destruyeron sobre el estadio… explotando en miles de partículas de agua… luego todo fue turbulento… giros y giros, no podía respirar bien… vi girara mi amigo en el agua, vi a la niña golpearse en un pilar (ahora sumergido) y lo último que vi antes de quedarme en negro y sentir que mis pulmones estallaban, fue que mi amigo abrazó a la niña, ahora inconsciente por el golpe, siguieron a la deriva de la fuerza de las olas por unos segundos, después no vi nada mas.

Todo se me apagó, rápidamente, de manera violenta, ya no veía el estadio (cubierto por las olas), ni los pokemon de agua luchando, ni el cielo negro por las nubes furiosas, ni el abrazo desesperado que mi amigo le dio a la niña para protegerla, era como si hubiera tenido los ojo cerrados, pero estaban abiertos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO…**


	5. Una Cruenta Verdad

**Capitulo V (Final)**

**Una Cruenta Verdad**

-¡AHHHH!¿Dónde está? –comenzó a gritar en la oscuridad.

-¡Oye!¡Cálmate hombre! –le grité.

>>Me pregunto si estará bien

-Supongo que so significa que no volverás a pelear más.

>>Estoy harto… si no hago algo…

-Si no haces algo… ¿Qué pasará?

>>Esta ves… no se me escapará, no tendré remordimientos

-Pero… ¡OYE!¿No crees que estás yendo muy lejos?

>>Donde sea que me envíen ahora… la borraré de mi mente y de mis ojos.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiré un poco cansado, bueno, entiéndanme recién había estado a punto de ahogarme.

>>Me voy a volver loco si seguimos empatando cada enfrentamiento

-¡Por favor puerta de agua, sálvame de este tipo atormentado! –grite ya cansado de tanto pensamiento destructivo.

Cómicamente, apareció una puerta de agua, pero lejos, a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros dos… Mi amigo se paró de inmediato y comenzó a correr apresuradamente hacía la puerta, yo hice lo mismo…

Presentí algo distinto en esta ocasión… sentía algo…

>>Acabaré con esto

-¡Podrías por una vez cumplir eso!

Aceleró más el paso y saltó por la puerta de agua, lo seguí, la luz me encandilo nuevamente.

Caí rodando en el pasto, mi amigo contemplaba el panorama…

-¡Si! Por fin estamos en la realidad.

Claro que esa era mi forma de decirlo, no porque todo lo anterior fuera falso, si no porque el lugar donde estaba era mi lugar cotidiano.

Nos encontrábamos en esa avenida, la misma que concurría muchas personas todos los sábados, el pasto del parque se extendía a lo largo de la avenida, es uno de los pocos sectores verdes de la ciudad.

Hacia el oeste teníamos el mar, claro que tapado completamente por edificios y hacia el este los cerros… claro que llenos de viviendas. Algunas bancas de piedra, unos senderos de tierra y una caseta que servía de bodega para los de aseo público, si, era nuestro pequeño rincón del mundo los sábados.

>>Por fin estamos en casa

Su ropa cambió nuevamente… ahora estaba como en un principio: pantalones de tela azul, camisa y chaqueta azul.

-Hm… que raro –susurré.

>>Si estamos acá… ¿Por qué no vemos a nadie?

Eso era cierto, la tarde caía sobre nosotros, el sol se recostaba hacía el mar, dejando su luz apagada y naranja sobre todo, lo extraño era que ningún ser vivo caminaba por las calles, ni un vehiculo transitaba en la calle (y eso si que era raro) y para hacer más inusual la escena, no se escuchaba ningún sonido urbano… bocinas, gritos, muchedumbre, nada… el silencio se abalanzaba y abrazaba todo…

>>Que mierda…

-Entonces… no creo que estemos en casa –razoné angustiado.

-El silencio es algo bonito para reflexionar –se escuchó un bello susurro- pero… este silencio es un poco espeluznante, bello pero espeluznante.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? –preguntó rabioso mi amigo- no quiero oírte más, no quiero verte más.

El viento fluyo melancólico por el lugar, trayendo recuerdos a estos dos enemigos, las veces que hablaban, la primera vez que se vieron…

-Aquí estoy… -dijo suavemente mientras salía detrás de una palmera- ¿Por qué chocaran tanto nuestros genios?

-No lo sé… -respondió triste- solo sé que ya no aguanto más los nervios, me molestas con tu presencia… este es el momento donde no serás más un problema para mi.

-¿Me destruirás? –preguntó cambiando de actitud bruscamente- tu me pones nerviosa… tu serás el que será borrado.

Llevaba la misma ropa con que a menudo llegaba cada sábado, una falda larga con pliegues, una polera de manga corta azul y una chaqueta.

-Necesito… necesito… -dijo dificultosamente mi amigo- quiero poder expresarme bien.

Su interior estaba a punto de gritar, pero una vez más se controló, quiero decir, se oprimió y esa presión a su alma solo le daba más odio.

-Espero que esto termine… como sea pero que termine –dijo la niña- pero eso no significa que no daré lo mejor de mí.

Yo en ese momento me pregunté como se iban a pelear… no traían armas, no se veían con poderes, todo parecía como el mundo real… ¿Qué onda?

-Ja, ja, ja Parece que van a tener que jugar cachipun o algo así, je, je, je…-bromeé en voz alta para sentir que rompía la tensión.

La niña extendió su brazo bruscamente, de la mano salió una cuerda… pero de agua… bueno, eso pensé pero luego me dije:

-¡Un látigo de agua! Que cosa más rara.

-Un látigo… que poco original… yo pensé que con ese poder harías algo más interesante –dijo mi amigo aburrido- ¡_AGUA CONTROL_!

Y de sus manos comenzó a fluir agua que el controlaba a voluntad, envolvió sus puños en agua y asumido posición de pelea.

-¡_AGUA CONTROL, EATER KNUCLES_! –gritó- comencemos cuando quieras…

-No te haré esperar más –levantó su brazo y el látigo se estiró, asesino hacia mi amigo, él recibió el golpe con sus manos de agua, forcejearon así, durante un rato, mientras se decían:

-¿Qué me haces? –comenzó él tirando él látigo para su lado- ¿Qué me haces que me desesperas?

-Me gustaría saber lo mismo –dijo ella forcejeando para su lado- gano timidez si estas muy cerca.

>>No será que… no será que… ¡NO ESO NUNCA!

-Ah… Que eres imbecil –señale al escuchar eso.

La niña se descuidó un segundo, mi amigo la jaló y la arrojó sobre su cabeza, ver ese cuerpo cayendo me provocó un poco de rabia contra mi amigo, pero ella reaccionó en el aire y cayó suavemente mientras decía.

-Me disculpo por ese error, ahora va en serio.

-Vaya, que miedo me das –añadió sardónico él.

Mi amigo salió disparado y comenzó a lanzar golpes rápidos a la niña. Uno, lo esquivó, dos, lo bloqueo, tres, lo esquivo, cuatro lo recibió de lleno en la cara, cinco, en el brazo, seis, en el estomago…

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –gritaba ella con cada golpe- ya verás…

El séptimo golpe lo detuvo con solo el puño, golpeó con el látigo a mi amigo en el pecho, lo alejó y luego lo envolvió-

-¡_ROLLING WHIP BLOW_! –gritó ella al momento que tiraba con fuerza el látigo haciendo girar a mi amigo rápidamente, comenzó a golpearlo a una alta velocidad.

Mi amigo se aguantaba las ganas de gritar con cada golpe y buscaba el momento exacto para…

-¡TOMA IMBECIL!

Con las vueltas había ganado impulso, se detuvo con un pie y se lanzó con el puño hacia delante, la niña levantó la otra mano y apareció una barrera de agua, mi amigo salió repelido.

-¡_WATER FIST_! –dijo mientras golpeaba, de sus puños se desprendieron proyectiles de agua que fueron disparados a la niña.

La barrera aguantó un poco, luego se rompió y ella recibió varios impactos, se limitó a caer de rodillas y decir en un tono macabro:

-Mira… detrás… -se detuvo- ¡_EXPECTRA MULTI HIT_!

Mi amigo se dio vuelta y pudo ver la punta del látigo que se había extendido mientras ella recibió los golpes, no alcanzó a reaccionar… en menos de medio segundo, de la punta salieron diez puntas más y le dieron en el pecho a mi amigo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –comenzó el dolor de mi amigo- ¡QUE HORRIBLE!¡SUELTAME!

Las puntas comenzaron a entrar lentamente en su tórax… cada milímetro que avanzaba destrozaba físicamente a mi amigo.

-¿Te duele?¿No? –hizo que las puntas entraran más- ¿Te duele ahí?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡ME DUELE! –se retorcía él- ¡DEJAME!

-¿Y creías que no tenía poder? –cerro los ojos- te acabaré pero no puedo ver esto… no me gusta mucho la sangre.

-Buena excusa para decir que simplemente no lo quieres ver morir –dije con toda la tristeza de estar tan resignado.

-¡Ahh!¡Esto fue demasiado! –agarró las puntas y las sacó violentamente de su cuerpo, estaban bastante profundas- ahora viene MI golpe.

Estiró sus manos, extendió los dedos pausadamente y el agua que los cubría tomo forma de garras…

-¡_CRENTA MORTIS CLAW_! –gritó él- permítame desgarrar se vida señorita.

-Sarcástico... Ya te hice mucho daño, no vas a durar más, te escapaste antes, ahora... ahora te detendré –afirmó ella con seguridad.

-¿Mucho daño? No, solo un poco –dijo sobandose el pecho- no será nada comparado con lo que te haré.

-¿Estas seguro? Tu eras el que chillaba mientras lo atacaban... ¿O no?

-Pedazo de mier...

Hubiera completado el insulto, pero aprovechó el relajo para atacar, yo personalmente no lo considero cobarde, es más bien práctico, además sé que no se arrepentirá por lo que hace, sus sentimientos son bien definidos y la piedad no lo caracteriza.

Aceleró hacia ella y le tomó el brazo, ella se soltó, pero la zona que había tocado le dolía, con solo tocarla la lastimó.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –dijo ella tomando su brazo- apenas me tocaste.

-Fácil, invierto ciertos componentes en el agua y esta puede ser tan dañina como...

-¡Ácido! –exclamo interrumpiéndolo.

-Exacto, y como solo la parte superficial es ácido, la interior que es de agua normal me protege –explicó orgulloso.

Ella empuño su látigo y atacó, él bloqueaba con agilidad y se acercaba a ella con cada paso, ella seguía golpeando, una y otra vez, infundiéndose de miedo, deseando destruir para escapar.

-¡A.. Aléjate! –gritaba ella- ¡Aléjate o no respondo!

-Veo que te inspiré temor –decía él bloqueando otro golpe- ya verás...

-¡ALÉJATE!

Un golpe con miedo e ira es demasiado poderoso... sacando poderes que no se tenían en conocimiento antes, el latigazo fue rapidísimo, él no pudo bloquearlo, ella le rodeo la cintura...

-¿Que vas a hacer? No... –ella apretó el mango del látigo- ¡Ahhh!¡Me quema!¡SUELTAME!

-Manejar el ácido es bastante fácil- dijo ella mientras lo veía sufrir- gracias por la explicación... ¡_CIDA WHIP HIT_!

El látigo se comenzó a enroscar más en la cintura de mi amigo... la sensación era horrible, él se limitó a caer de rodillas y sufrir en silencio, su orgullo le ganaba. La presión de su estomago y espalda era insoportable, su piel se deshacía lentamente.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –no aguantó más el dolor, se armo de valor y gritó- ¡_CRENTA BREAK_!

El látigo de deshizo, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó hacia la niña, esta movió el brazo y sacó otro látigo acuático.

-Esta vez no me atrapa… -alcanzó a decir la niña antes de que mi amigo la tomara violentamente por el cuello… Comenzó a presionar la garganta con las garras…

-¿Me querías decir algo? –agregó mientras apretaba- no te oigo bien, imbécil.

-Su… el… ta… me… -dijo entre ahogo la niña- por… por favor…

-Por fin, por fin te acabaré –respondió él- lentamente, para que sufras por el mal que me haces sentir…

-¡Por la mierda suéltala! –grite yo asustado- ella, ella no te ha hecho nada.

Mis gritos eran en vano, él no la soltaba, el ácido comenzaba su labor y para humillarla más, la levanto del suelo…

-Me… me… duele… mu… mucho.

Y luego le propinó una feroz bofetada con la otra mano…

-Y ahora… ¿Tienes algo que decir?-dijo macabro.

-Mi cuello… se… se quema…. –logró balbucear ella sin que la soltaran.

Mi amigo me daba miedo, si ya se, siempre habla de odio y destrucción, pero ver esa mirada asesina, esa mano aniquilando lentamente a la niña y su falta de piedad, era… muy espeluznante.

La tarde daba su último adiós… el sol estaba por dormirse en el horizonte al momento que ella dijo:

-Dis… cul… pa… me… -al momento que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar una cristalina lágrima que corrió por su cara.

Mi amigo se impactó… sus caras estaban muy cerca y ese asomo de arrepentimiento lo paralizó, la lágrima terminó su recorrido en el mentón de la niña y para sorpresa mía y de mi amigo hizo desaparecer la garra de ácido al momento de tocarla… La mano quedó tal como era antes y ella cayó pesadamente al suelo.

>>¿Qué me hizo?¿Cómo caí por una lágrima?

-Uff… es demasiada violencia para mi gusto –me dije aliviado al ver el milagro de la niña.

>>Por fin la podré destruir, solo un golpe más, sin dudar.

La niña recobró conciencia y comenzó a toser, mi amigo se acercó, y ella rápidamente, lo derribó con el látigo, le enlazó las piernas y se paró.

-¡Suelta mis piernas! –gritaba él desde es suelo -¡Suéltalas!

-No se como me zafe recién –dijo ella un poco ahogada. Pero de verdad llegaste muy lejos.

Mi amigo posó sus manos en el suelo en un intento de pararse, ella levantó sus brazos y comenzó a murmurar algo, de pronto grandes cantidades de agua se comenzaron a unir sobre sus manos, primero como una piedra grande, luego del tamaño de un auto, luego tamaño camión y finalmente del tamaño de una casa.

-¿Qué ES ESO? –me aterré al ver tanta agua.

-Con la presión y peso de esta agua espero terminar tu jornada.

-¡NO!¡NO ME VENCERAS! –grito desesperado.

-¡_TITANS WATER PRESURE_! –conjuró ella y estuvo a punto lanzar esa enormidad de agua sobre mi amigo, si él no hubiera gritado:

-¡_WATERGA UP GEYSER_!

Una rápida columna de agua salió debajo de la niña y la elevó, golpeándola con demasiada presión…

El agua del hechizo de ella se desvaneció, mi amigo aprovechó de sacarse el látigo de las piernas, mientras que la niña seguía subiendo. Estaba o muy dañada o inconsciente porque al llegar a los cincuenta metros y comenzar a caer en picada, no hizo nada, su cabeza se haría trizas desde esa altura.

>>Veo que esto acabó… no quiero verla morir… me dolería

-¡Estúpido, haz algo por favor! –le suplique a mi amigo.

>>Pero por fin terminaré con mi sufrimiento

Treinta metros…

-¡Recíbela estúpido!¡Recíbela mierda!

>>Pero… porque ¿Por qué no me siento triunfante?

Veinte metros…

-¡VAMOS!¡No la dejes morir! –ya no podía soportar el hecho de no poder hacer nada- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

>>Me daré la vuelta… esto será un poco violento

Doce metros…

Y así lo hizo… yo me quede paralizado… Pero…

-¡SI, GENIAL!

A los siete metro reaccionó, se dio vuelta rápidamente y extendió sus brazos al suelo, de estos salió agua que formó una gran burbuja sobre la cual cayó, amortiguando todo el golpe. Quedó tirada en el suelo.

>>¡No puede ser!

-Eso estuvo cerca… -habló ella desde el suelo- ¿Ves? Por mucho que lo intentes… no puedes…

-¿No puedo? –levantó la mano- Y para el gran final…

La noche ya arrojaba sus primeras estrellas, mi amigo la tenía totalmente indefensa, ella seguía reponiéndose, yo pensé que iba a lanzar el ataque final, por la forma en que había puesto la mano. Increíblemente no lo hizo… estiró la mano mientras le decía.

-Levántate… No considero honorable darte un último golpe en el suelo.

Ella lo miró extrañada, dudo por un momento esa "caballerosidad", pensó en no tomar esa mano, la misma que estuvo a punto de matarle… pero, pero se veía sincero…

-Esta bien –le dijo mientras era ayudada levantarse- pero… ¿Ahora que?

-El se separó un poco y la miró fijo… el cansancio y la culpa lo carcomían, se armo de valor y dijo:

-¿Por qué chocaran tanto nuestros genios?

-Por favor… no me preguntes eso, me desespero más por no poder saberlo- le dijo ella al momento que se le acercaba.

>>Si no lo hago ahora voy a terminar loco

-¡QUIEN ME MANDÓ A ESCUCHAR LO QUE PIENSAAAAA!

-Creo… creo que ahora sé… -comenzó mi amigo- sé porque…

-¿Si? –preguntó ella esperanzada- porque yo estoy exhausta de tanto buscar la respuesta, además…

El cansancio le ganó y cayo hacía adelante, él la recibió antes de que tocara el suelo, ella se recobró al instante y se paro. Miraba hacia abajo, el estaba nervioso…

-Casi, casi me desmayo –aclaró ella un tanto avergonzada-

-No importa… pero creo que yo…

Se había quedado quieto, pues ella levantó la mirada rápidamente y sus caras quedaron muy juntas, ella se sonrojó, mientras él solo se ruborizó un poco en las mejillas.

-Eh… eh… yo… yo… -habló nervioso él.

-Bueno… -dijo ella igual de nerviosa- dijiste que sabías el porque…

-Eh… ¿Y como llegamos a esto? –dije extrañado por el cambio de escena.

Ya era de noche… el silencio se tornó menos macabro y dejo oír las olas del mar que no muy lejos estaba.

>>Mi pecho… mi pecho me quema

-Si… si sé –reaccionó sin alejar su cara de ella- verás, creo que los dos hemos intentado escapar… acumulamos odio, peleamos, nos insultamos, cuando siempre la razón por la que te detesté es…

-¿Es? –interrumpió impaciente.

-La razón por la cual te detesto es porque –respiró profundo y cerro los ojos- es porque ¡NO TE PUEDO SACAR DE MI CABEZA!

-¿Qué? No me puedes…

-¡NO TE PUEDO SACAR DE MI CABEZA NI DE MI CORAZÓN! –completó.

Una ráfaga de viento corrió por todos lados… él abrió los ojos y la pudo ver en una forma que antes no había podido ver, con paz, con tranquilidad, feliz de tenerla así de cerca y sentir su respiración entrecortada y calida en su cara.

-Eres más estúpido de que creía –susurró ella mirando hacia el lado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te sentías tan mal si yo… yo te detesto por lo mismo?

>>¿Qué dijo?¿Qué dijo?¿No será mentira?

-¡COMO VA A SER MENTIRA! –le grité.

-¿Como? Me podrías explicar que…

-Yo igual intentaba buscar una salida a esto… no quería aceptarlo, por eso te trataba indiferente y por eso me puse a pelear. Tenía que escapar del nerviosismo de estar cerca de ti…

-No… no puedo creerlo… es que yo creía que...

-No creas –lo frenó- siente, mira…

Lo abrazó fuerte, él la sintió tan cerca, podía oír dos latidos casi juntos, levantó sus brazos lentamente y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus heridas ya no dolían, su cansancio se drenaba poco a poco y sus fuerzas volvían a sus cuerpos… Les juro que no me esperaba eso, si hasta a mi me recobro el humor.

Siguieron abrazados un buen rato… como intentando pagar los golpes que se dieron, los insultos y todo lo demás con esa unión. El nunca se hubiera imaginado tenerla así de cerca y en ese contexto, era una de esas cosas que siempre ocultaba… Se separaron.

-Todavía no te lo digo bien –se disculpó él- así que…

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho –respondió.

-Ahora te puedo decir con confianza que te quiero mucho, que me disculpes y… que me gustas mucho, de verdad, me gustas mucho.

Ella no podía estar más feliz… lo que la impulsó a decir:

-Yo me disculpo igual… tu… tu me gustas demasiado Gabriel… me encantas, me hechizas…

-¡INCREIBLE! Al fin dijeron lo que sentían –me dije alegre.

>>Esto es… felicidad

Levanto su mano y comenzó a reunir agua… Ella se alejó un poco asustada, yo igual pensé que la iba a atacar pero la miró y le dijo:

-Cálmate… mira con atención –mientras el agua tomaba forma de…

-¡Una rosa!¡Que hermoso! –exclamó ella.

-Un momento, déjame solidificarla –y así lo hizo, ahora entre sus dedos había una bella rosa de hielo brillante- tome señorita, permítame darle la rosa que selle lo que hemos pasado y que nos acompañe en el futuro.

-Que frases más románticas… no pensé que tuvieras ese lado –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras recibía la flor.

-Es porque te falta conocerme –añadió él.

-Entonces permíteme darte algo también, aunque en realidad no es algo que solo te de yo, es reciproco…

-¿Y que sería eso? –preguntó levantando la ceja.

-No me hagas decirlo, que me da vergüenza –susurró ella- tu… tu sabes.

>>¿Qué cosa?

-Uy… que cosa sería –me pregunté yo cómplice.

-¿Qué cosa es? –preguntó nuevamente él-

-Es esto…

Se acercó lentamente y le tomo la cara con las manos, acerco sus labios, suavemente, poco a poco… como un deseo cumplido.

El reaccionó, se dejo llevar por el sutil placer de su cercanía y le tomó la cintura. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, el momento parecía congelado, los árboles parecían cantar con el viento y las estrellas reír por el momento. Sus labios estaban casi juntos…

Todo se me apagó, rápidamente, de manera violenta ya no veía el lugar cotidiano de todos los sábados, ni la plaza, ni las estrellas de la bella noche que estaba sobre mi, ni sentía el viento que hacía bailar los árboles, ni veía a los dos que apunto de darse un beso estuvieron, era como si hubiera tenido los ojos, pero estaban abiertos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO…**


	6. Intro a Finales

**Serie de Tres Epílogos…**

**Finales del Caminante Azul…**

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! -grité al sentir que me golpeaba el costado en algo duro.

Abrí los ojos y no vi el cuarto negro que esperaba ver… vi un techo, me parecía conocido.

-¡Mi pieza!

Si… que extraño encontrar desconocida tu propia pieza, aunque es entendible, estuve en tantos lados distintos, vi tantas cosas distintas. Ahí me di cuenta de que…

-¡NO! Fue… fue un… sueño… ¡POR LA CRESTA!

Apreté los puños… sentí algo dentro del derecho… estaba emocionado, algo me apareció en la mano, abrí el puño y había una pequeña piedra en forma de gota, que brillaba débilmente en mi palma.

-¡SI!¡Yo sabía!

-Hijo ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –decía mi mamá que entraba a la pieza.

-Es que me caí de la cama.

-Ya pues, levántate, son veinte para las cinco de la tarde, no entiendo como dormiste tanto, tu vida habías dormido así –me sorprendí con la hora y ella agregó- ¡Oh! Que linda piedra… parece que la vi el oto día en la pieza e tu hermana.

No… no… eso significa que no me aparecido… ¿Habré tenido siempre esa cosa en la mano?¿Fue real?¿Fue solo un sueño? Que decepción.

-Eh… mama ¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunté completamente desorientado.

-¡Ay que despistado tu! Es sábado hijo, sábado.

-¡UH! Tengo que irme mamá, la reuna comienza en mas o menos una hora.

-¿Reuna?

-La reunión mamá, a la que voy todos los sábados.

-¡AH eso! Ya, entonces apúrate.

Me puse a buscar mi ropa, baje a comer algo… me sentía muy confundido.

-¡Mamá!¿Dónde está mi polera amarilla?

-¡En tu cajón!

Que frustrante… no me convencía que fuera un sueño… pero tampoco creía totalmente que fuera de verdad.

-¿¡Y mi chaqueta amarilla!?

-¡Colgada!

Tenía que comprobar, tenía que preguntar. No me iba a quedar así… El Caminante debía ser descubierto, el maldito misterio se iba a resolver… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…

-¡Chao mamá!

-¡Cuídate hijo!

Caminante… caminante… tanto sufrimiento para nada… ¿Por qué te tuve que observar? Ahora estoy intranquilo.

También la niña me da un poco de tristeza, igual sufría… En estos momentos quiero descubrirlo todo, aunque diga algo que no deba… No me gusta que la gente sufra.

**Caminante Azul que alejado de sus sentimientos vive… déjame ayudarte…**

**Caminante Azul que con odio sobrevives… te drenaré ese estigma…**

**Caminante Azul… Voy en camino…**


End file.
